Attempted Assassination
by Tachibana6
Summary: When Hope attmepts to assassinate Snow to get revenge, Snow reacts differently then he expected, things get a little hot and out of hand.


Attempted Assassination

The room felt as cold as Hope remembered. He took a breath letting the little clouds of breath stream from between his lips. He calmed his chest. He closed his eyes in thought. Today would be the day, he thought. "Snow." The name spilled from his mouth in a whisper. And his fingers gently glided along the sharpness of the knife's blade. A thin smile curled on his face. And suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor, the faint shadow trailing toward the room's door. Snow stood with the light off and slowly the doorknob turned. Hope's smile widened, watching the door slowly open and the creaking noise following the sudden movement. No one was around to protect his victim—the perfect time for an assassination—his angered revenge. Light poured in the darkened room, the fidgety Snow poised; and standing before him in renewed air was Snow. Hope's fingers were trembling as he gripped the handle of the knife. Snow looked at him. "It's dark in here. Why are you in here?" Snow said and then walked passed him, flicking the light switch. "You know, you can be one creepy kid sometimes." Hope was silent as the light enchanted his face. He turned to Snow, staring at the man. He gritted his teeth. His fingers locked around his knife. Should I kill him now, Hope thought staring at Snow's back. But it wasn't until then he realized how sexy Snow's backside could be: masculine curves, so muscular—such a sexy physique. Snow blushed and stepped back. A slight coo came out of his mouth. He distorted.

"Want somethin' to drink?" Snow said as he poured a tall glass of beer and ushered it toward Hope. Hope shook his head, "I'm not thirsty." His eyes fell downcast following Snow's every move. His fingers then fiddled with knife again, and imaging his mother, the life Snow took, he stomped his foot. "Snow." He said, "How do you manage to live with yourself? After all you've caused—the lives that were taken?"

Snow looked at him.

"Well? Answer me. How can you fix all the lives you've ruined?"

"Look! I can't fix anything. I can only move forward. Forward."

Hope's chest heaved up and down; the wetness of his tears layered his skin. And at that moment he couldn't control himself. He rushed forward, stabbing his knife through the air. This fiery rage burned in his chest. His voice was choked in his throat. "Whoa! What are trying to do, kill me?" Snow dodged the first attack.

"Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do. You—my mom died because of you." Dodging the second attack, Snow clutched Hope's wrist. His grip was so tight it was sure to leave a bruise.

"Let me go." Hope tried to shake his arm free but Snow was too overpowering. He looked into the man's disgruntled face with the grip only getting tighter. A sudden fear cast over his body. He'd never seen Snow this angry before. He wanted to run away.

"Listen here. I can't change the way things are. I can only try for the future." And with his words, he slammed Hope against the wall.

Hope tried to speak but his smothered voice only met the lashing of Snow's tongue. And a small moan escaped. Snow pushed up against him, this warmth on his body, his gaze locked on the man's eyes. He'd never felt this heat flow through his body with his heart pounding in his chest. He moaned a little, feeling Snow's saliva lace his lips. Even the stunning shattering sound of his knife hitting the floor beside his feet seemed so far away. What was this feeling? he thought. He closed his eyes tightly as Snow nipped at his neck—smothering his flesh with warm marks. Hope wanted to push Snow away. He twitched. It was shameful that a man that caused his mother's death could ever make him feel so good –so pleasurable. His collarbone was stained with Snow's kisses, feeling the boy's chest, gliding his big fingers on Hope's newly erect nipples. They were so sensitive and tender; Hope gritted his teeth to fight back his cries. Then staring at the boy again, Snow captured the boy's sweet lips, pushing against the boy's tongue and weaving their mouths together like yearn. Hope's cooing could only be heard in between breaths of their kisses. He managed to look away, his heart blossoming as he witnessed the act of their passionate kisses in the reflection on the sharp blade of his knife.

Hope began to tremble as he struggled to hide this new stir between his thighs. He blushed. He wanted Snow to take him, finish the pleasure he started. He whimpered. Snow smirked. He invitingly rubbed his hand against Hope's throbbing cock. "Hard already?" he said. Hope didn't response with words. He wanted to cling to Snow, but instead he kept his arms at his side. He couldn't fight this battle with his heart. "What's the matter? Too afraid to beg me to screw you?" Snow said and then he smiled again.

"Get away from me." At the response and the disgruntled Hope, Snow retreated a little and then pushed Hope against the wall again, "How can you say that when you're so stiff down there, huh?" He eyed the boy's blushing face. And then slowly unzipping his pants; the ragged noise filling the room. Hope gasped. He didn't expect Snow to actually want to pleasure him. "I know you're inexperienced, but I'll be gentle. Promise." Snow placed his hand in Hope's pants, squeezing the boy's ass cheek. Hope moaned. Snow slowly turned him around, his forehead leaning against the wall, the arousing coolness clinging to his face. His pants circled his ankles and the clinking of his belt buckle slamming the wooden ground echoed in his ears. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his palms against the wall. "I'm ready." He said.

"Are you sure?" Snow said, grinning at the boy's shuddering body. Snow's hot fingertips brushed against Hope's tender skin. He violently jerked. "I'm not ready." He shook his head. Snow rolled his eyes, "Is it gonna be like this all night with you? Jeez."

"Shut up."

"Come on Hope. This'll teach to be a real man one day."

Hope silently gasped. Could it be Snow was right? To take it like a man? How would he grow stronger if he always ran away? Coward. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "I'm ready." he said.

"There's no turning back now, y' know?" Snow lascivious clicked his tongue. Hope's shivering body was the invitation Snow had been awaiting for so long. He licked his lips at the boy's blushed cheeks, light hair covering his face. With his fingers, Snow pushed apart the boy's cheeks, probing the invitingly tight hole with his finger. He ignored Hope's little whimpers.

"Are you ready?" Snow said as he pushed his fleshy member against Hope's entrance. Hope moaned at just feeling the tip slightly probe his walls. Snow gently clutched Hope's waist, sliding his fingers up and down. And pushing his shaft all the way inside, Hope's high pitched moans echoed throughout the room, his virgin hole stretching to thick size. Hope's face distorted as tears ran down his skin, his breath coming out in chucks, his fingers grappling at the wall, simultaneously squeezing Snow's wrist from behind. His heart beat quickened and a thin coat of sweat laced his entire his body. He groaned more and more as Snow pressed in deeper, jaggedly thrusting against his inner walls. The slick manrod constantly aiming for the pleasure spot, pummeling the boy until Hope could barely stand, using Snow's grasp on his hips as support. His face was slammed into the wall, feeling the welcoming coolness on the wallpaper as his body as he was embraced from the back. His cock was so hard he assumed it'd explode anytime. He blushed at their sloppy noises filling the surroundings, Snow's balls banging against Hope's hot flesh.

Snow positioned his feet slightly apart. He was trying to be gentle with the virgin, but he was a rough guy no matter how anyone looked at it. And slowly he bent down slightly, following the trail of Hope's backbone, lacing it with kisses. Leaving the flesh with little bruises from where his lips had pressed. Hope moaned loudly. The sharp sensation and heavy thrusting, he didn't think he'd last much longer, his tears dropping to the floor. Snow pounded the boy with his fingers bruising the sides of his hips where he gripped him tighter and tighter. A heavy moan poured out of Snow mouth. And his hand slowly slid down to Hope's swollen member. Just the brush of his hot fingertips, Hope tensed up. His moans were louder than before, but Snow didn't stop there. He squeezed the head of the cock.

"Don't cum yet," he said, "I wanna cum together." And a sweet smile dawned on his face. His pace quickened and his thrusting was fierce, the boy's flesh slapping against his balls. His jagged breath washed over Hope's sensitive skin and every now and then he nipped at the sweet flesh. Snow's hands caressed the swollen cock, massaging the boy's ass with his grinding hips. It wouldn't be too much longer before even Snow's loins gave way. He pushed in deeper. And another sharp whimper pulled from Hope's throat. His member twitched. Snow lost control of his member. He wished he could go longer. His creamy white jizz filled Hope deep inside like a doughnut. Simultaneously, Hope's moan became a shriek as he fell limp. His head dizzy and his body full of excitement. And between his legs, his own cum dripped down his pale skin and oozing from his stretched anus was Snow's manly creamy. Hope could barely stand. And suddenly he collapsed into Snow's arms.

"Hope." Snow held him. He looked at the boy's heavy eyelids, slowly closing. "I was too much for you." Snow snickered. He laid Hope's bare body on the couch near the window. He layered the boy's body with a blanket and smiled. I'm kinda tired myself, Snow thought as he glanced over at Hope's peaceful, exhausted face. He grinned and laid on the couch, cuddling the boy in his warmth. And slowly, he kissed the Hope's cheek as his closed his eyes and only his light snoring could be heard.


End file.
